


A grim for a pet.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: How to save a life. [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, and yes I am aware that was a bad joke, author saw the first episode of this anime and had a plot bunny, first chapter is really short because I’m deciding on where to go with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Come into my shop, said the spider to the fly, I’m sure you can find something you’ll desire.Or, before going to Hogwarts for his third year Harry learns that he not only had a godfather but his godfather left him a pet.





	A grim for a pet.

It had been curiosity more than anything else that had made Harry take up the invitation. He had been in Diagon Alley for a few days now. It had been wonderful to wake up at whatever hour he did instead of having Aunt Petunia yelling at him so he could get breakfast started, to go anywhere he wanted and stay for as many hours as he he desired long as Harry kept inside the Alley and came back to the Leaky Cauldron before it became dark (those had been the rules a nervous Cornelius Fudge - who was the Minister of Magic - had laid down after he had Harry running away from his uncle and aunt) but still boredom caught up on Harry. That and perhaps loneliness. 

Had it ever left, Harry wondered as he walked down the stairs, or had he been so caught up in exploring Diagon Alley that he simply hadn’t noticed it? 

Count D heavily burnt incense in his pet shop. The reason Harry knew it was incense was because two years ago his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirrell, had often burnt it in his classes. The reason Quirrell had given his students was that it for protection against a vampire he had fought many years ago and had not been able to kill, because of that he was deathly afraid that one day the vampire would one day drop into his life like a bad penny to kill Quirrell. If that had been the truth than Quirrell would have been deathly afraid Count D like he had often pretended with a stutter to afraid of a good many of things really. 

Count D’s head was already raised by the time Harry had reached the bottom of the steps. There was no smile on his pale face but that was okay. The man wasn’t like most people. He was very calm person and not in fact fond of children from what Harry had seen of him so far. Count D didn’t give smiles when others would in a greeting but he wasn’t.... 

When it came to wizards, Harry had learnt over the years, they mostly fell into two categories when meeting Harry. They were kind to him, they didn’t like him for somehow killing their Lord never mind Harry didn’t know how he killed Voldemort for the first time since he had been a baby, or they didn’t really see him. The third type of person saw him as the Boy Who Lived instead of just who Harry was. It was funny. That treatment despite being on the opposite side of the spectrum reminded Harry of how the Dursleys treated him. It was like both parties didn’t see nor treated Harry as a person and they both treated him in such a way because of something he had never control over. 

Despite there being no happiness in the man’s expression Harry noticed there grew a bit of fondness in his eyes as Count D took in what Harry had in his hands. 

“I asked Mr. Fortescue if you ever came by for any ice cream shop and, if you did, what was your favorite flavor,” Harry informed the man. He had made the decision to pick them up each a dessert for two reasons. One, since Mr.D was serving him tea he was only fair for Harry to bring something to the man whether it be a gift or something to bring to the table literally in this case. Two, Harry had learnt well from his many trips of visiting Hagrid. Hagrid was a close friend of Harry’s along with being the wizard who had given Harry his letter and had taken him school shopping for Hogwarts when his aunt and uncle had refused to do so. Hagrid lived on Hogwarts’ grounds and Harry and his friends often made trips to visit him during the school year. The thing was when it came to having tea with Hagrid one should not eat his desserts and had to take Hagrid’s sense of what was harmless when it came to his pets with a grain of salt unless it was his dog Fang. “He said you were a vegetarian and because of that you ordered the ice cream made of coconut milk.” 

“I do,” Count D said, confirming the words of the owner of the ice cream parlor,  
and his own words were as soft spoken as they had been when Harry had first ran into the man at Flourish and Blotts. “I have a fondness for sweets so your gift is most appreciated. I’ll shall boil the kettle for our tea. Please take a seat. I shall only be a minute but a guest should comfortable.” 

Harry did take that seat instead of looking about the store. Partially because he had two things of ice cream in his hands and the other reason was because last year had taught Harry a good many of things. Despite the curiosity he felt at the different types of pets he could see in the room Harry wasn’t going to act on it. Apparently, there had been a pet his godfather - yes, apparently Harry had had a godfather - had left him. The situation with one pet from this shop was enough without adding another pet to it. 

A part of Harry, the part of him that often imagined a relative or a friend of his parents taking him away from the Dursleys, wanted to desperately keep the pet despite not even knowing what it was but it was in conflict with reasonable part of Harry. The one that remembered that a Hogwarts student could only have one pet and remembered the treatment his uncle gave Hedwig. It wasn’t responsible of Harry to keep the pet even if his godfather (who Harry needed to ask about because no one had mentioned him having one) had meant for him to have it. 

Still it was right for Harry to come meet the owner of the shop and inform him he sadly wasn’t capable of taking care of the pet instead of just further leaving Count D waiting on it being picked up for who knows how long.


End file.
